Saturninus needs some Cabaret
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Saturninus calls for the Kit Kat Klub to perform


Emperor Saturninus was not in a very good mood at the moment. He didn't really have a reason to be in this kind of mood really when you come to think about it. He had executed those two bastards who had murdered his brother Bassianus, he sent the last son of Titus into exile for trying to defy his orders, and Titus was out of his hair now that it seemed he had gone quite mad in his old age. Really, he should be in a very good mood considering all he had accomplished as emperor of Rome so far.  
  
But he often walked the streets of Rome alone as a private man, and he often heard the people say that the exile of Titus' last son was wrongfully and that they in fact wished that Luscious were their emperor and not Saturninus. This had him worried because if Luscious should ever build up an army against him, he felt that the people would revolt from him and succor Luscious instead.  
  
It was for this reason that he sat on his metal throne with a sad look in his eyes as he rested his head against his cheek, looking into space as all of his worries filled his mind. He barely looked up when a servant placed the newspaper on his lap. When he finally looked, he raised his eyebrows slightly as he picked it up and turned the pages slowly. He was very surprised to find that the main story was not about Titus Andronicus or his son's execution.  
  
The main story was on some kind of acting group in a club in another country. The club was called The Kit Kat Club and it was famous for its Cabaret performances. He turned the pages swiftly to find the pictures of the performers themselves and when he found it, he stared into the mesmerizing eyes of the Master of Ceremonies who was staring into the camera with a cigarette in one hand and wearing a devilish smile on his lipstick covered lips.  
  
There was something in those eyes that made him just stare for a few minutes. When he finally looked away, it was to read the small blurb that was his profile. He smiled very slowly and he searched for information about where they were from, and whether or not they could be hired and brought to Rome to perform for him. Once he had found the proper information he needed, he stood up and called for a messenger, writing down his orders swiftly before handing them off.  
  
He waited for a month to get a response from the Kit Kat Klub. In that time, he barely ate or drank with the others, choosing to take most of his meals in his room by himself. Tamora noted that he often took more and more walks as a private man, sometimes never coming back that night and when he did come back, he smelled of cheap perfume and sex with a prostitute.  
  
When the response finally came, he leapt up and snatched it from the messenger, breaking the seal easily as he read it swiftly at first, before he finally took a breath and read it once more only slower. A smile slowly came to his lips and he turned to the messenger and he kissed him hard against the lips, releasing him with a large bag of gold. With that, he turned and ran to tell Tamora the good news.  
  
The Kit Kat Klub performers were coming to Rome!  
  
On the day the performers were to come, Saturninus had the entire palace decorated and ready for their performance at night. Saturninus had made sure that he dressed in his best, wearing his cream suit and silver lipstick and eye shadow. He paced in front of his metal throne, waiting to hear word of their arrival. He was ready to think that they had cancelled when a servant came in and said they were here.  
  
His mind was swirling with thousands of thoughts as he looked around nervously for a moment, trying to find the right words. He sighed and wished Tamora would get here, she always was good when it came to talking and giving orders to the people. Turning back to the servant, he told them to send them in at once, and to get someone to bring in some wine as well for their talk.  
  
When the performers came in, Saturninus instantly kept his eyes on the Emcee, unable to hide the fact that he was staring as the performers bowed to him slowly in respect. He was stuck fumbling around for words when the servant finally came with the wine. Thanking the gods silently, he offered it to the others, meeting eyes with the Emcee finally.  
  
"What kind of performance are you in the mood for tonight, your Highness?" Emcee asked, tilting his head to one side as he raised his glass to his slightly puckered lips. Saturninus found himself staring at those cherry red lips and nothing else. When Emcee cleared his throat, he looked up in surprise.  
  
"What? Oh, of course your performance tonight!" he stammered, looking around quickly to try and not look like a jumpy fool. He took a long sip from his glass before he turned back to Emcee. "Perform whatever suits you best." He said finally. Emcee shrugged, smiling slightly, sending chills up Saturninus' spine.  
  
"We have many different kinds of acts that suit us best." He said with a laugh, looking around at the others with a knowing smile. "We can be very funny, a little serious, and also very.stimulating in our own unique way." He added, giving a smile that showed his teeth. "Which one would you like the best, your Highness?"  
  
Saturninus spoke the words before he even thought about it. "Stimulating!" As soon as the words came out, the color drained from his face and he bit his bottom lip, looking at the ground. Everyone started to laugh and Saturninus grew nervous at first before Emcee placed an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"It seems we have been hired by a very horny emperor indeed." He said to the others, raising his wine glass in a toast. "I for one am glad to have been hired by him!" he added with a laugh. Turning to Saturninus, he smiled and winked at him. "We will make sure to give the most raunchiest performance ever just for you!" he promised.  
  
Saturninus had never seen a performance like the one the Kit Kat Klub performers gave that night. At one point, he was forced to cross his legs and keep them there as Emcee and the "Two Ladies" went behind the curtain and "performed" some more for the song "Two Ladies". He kept his eyes on the Emcee the entire time, and he felt heat wash over his body constantly.  
  
At the end of the performance, all of the guests and the performers mingled freely, champagne flowing freely into glasses and bodies floating in the pool, in different positions of love. Saturninus was known for being a party animal, mingling with everyone and laughing freely but tonight, he stood aloof, keeping away from the others as he sipped faintly from his glass of white wine. Even his wife Tamora kept away from him, thinking he may be sick or something or simply wanting to be left alone.  
  
In truth, Saturninus simply did not want to find himself alone with Emcee, fearing that he may show too much emotion towards the man he had only just met today. He often didn't feel embarrassed about such things, but for some reason, Emcee made him feel somewhat timid when he was around him. He just had that kind of aura about him.  
  
So, with his wine glass in one hand, Saturninus slipped through the mass of people slowly, going for a corner of the room people tended not to go to for some reason or another. He looked over his shoulder and watched as Tamora's two sons harassed a servant and he frowned faintly, he really should do something about their behavior towards other people. Before he could see where he was going, he bumped into someone and dropped his glass, shattering it on the ground.  
  
His apology froze up and died in on his lips when the person he bumped into turned around. It was Emcee, and he was alone. So much for the staying-away- from-Emcee plan, he thought bitterly, sighing a bit. He stooped down and started to pick up the glass, hoping it hid the large flush of crimson that went across his cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going for a moment." He said, slowly standing up straight again. He found himself looking right into Emcee's smiling eyes. Emcee indicated the glass and gestured towards one of the servants.  
  
"Isn't cleaning up their job?" he asked with a soft laugh. He tilted his head to one side, one lock of hair falling into his eyes. "What is the matter, your Highness? Did you not like our performance?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yes! I enjoyed it very much." Saturninus nodded. "Why do you ask?" he asked, trying to keep his voice level and calm sounding. Emcee smiled and slowly moved closer, their noses almost touching.  
  
"Highness, your hands are shaking badly." He pointed out, looking down at them slightly. Saturninus looked down at his hands and cursed mentally when he saw that this was true.  
  
"It's just a little cold in here." He said lamely, not daring to look into Emcee's eyes. He was really starting to wonder where the hell all of his royal confidence had gone at this moment. Emcee gently tilted his head up to look into his eyes.  
  
"Would you like to get warm?" he asked, lifting his eyebrows faintly. Saturninus didn't need to ponder over his meaning. He looked over his shoulder to find Tamora gone from the room, and he concluded that she must be talking with her Moor Aaron again. Slowly, he turned back to Emcee and he nodded.  
  
"I'll lead the way to my room." He said softly, starting to walk off. Emcee followed him quietly and the two of them entered Saturninus private chambers. Setting the broken glass down, Saturninus turned to Emcee and found that the man had all ready slid his suspenders off of his thin shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry, your Highness." He said gently, reaching out and cupping his chin in one chalk white hand. "I'll lead this dance all the way." With that said, he kissed Saturninus on the lips and pushed him onto his satin bed.  
  
When Saturninus woke up, he found himself held tightly in the arms of Emcee. At first he was worried, even starting to slip from his arms but he then stopped, and he simply looked up at Emcee. He was still sleeping, his face looking peaceful as his narrow chest rose and fell in a faint rhythm with his beating heart.  
  
Saturninus rested his head against Emcee' chest, closing his eyes as he listened to his heart beating gently. He smiled faintly and kissed the side of his neck, making Emcee shift and open his eyes slowly. The two looked at each other and smiled a bit, nuzzling each other gently.  
  
"Do you feel better?" Emcee asked, smiling a bit.  
  
"Much." Saturninus sighed, closing his eyes slowly. Emcee smiled and gently brushed away a strand of hair in Saturninus' eyes. He rested his hand on his cheek and kept it there, kissing his brow softly.  
  
"I'm glad." He said simply, laying his head back down on the silk pillow. 


End file.
